


Honey, I'm Home

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: Perfection Never Looked So Good [29]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, I will write more married Romanogers, Imagine your OTP, Love, MY BABIES, Married Couple, Reunited and It Feels So Good, because they are so precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Natasha has a touching family reunion with Steve and James after being gone on a mission for a couple of weeks.





	Honey, I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> This sweet, little ficlet came to me a couple of months ago and was originally posted on Instagram. It's been extended here with more fluff - because you guys know how much I love the fluff!❤️

* * *

 

  
Natasha came through the front door, turned the deadbolt and dropped her bag. Finally, she was home. She ran a hand through her red hair, sighing as she kicked off her boots.

"Nat? Is that you?" The sound of Steve's voice gave her the motivation to move forward and when she rounded the corner, she saw him standing in the kitchen. Her husband wore a t shirt, a pair of jeans and the silly pink apron with a splashy heart that Bucky gave them as a Valentine's Day "joke" last year.

"Steve..." Natasha threw her arms around her husband, hugging him as tightly as she could. Their lips met in a passionate kiss and she moaned from the intensity of it.  _God_ , how she missed him and being in his arms like this. Separation anxiety had always been a silly concept to her until she spent a couple of weeks away from Steve. Now, she realised that it was like a nightmare.

"I thought you were supposed to be gone for a month?" He murmured as he rubbed her back with circles, just the way she liked it.

"I was, but Fury doubted whether I could stay sane if I were away from you for that long. So, he called and let me know I was being shipped home early."

Steve chuckled and the reverberations felt so good against her chest. "I'll have to to send him a thank you note."

Natasha didn't want to let go of Steve for a good hour. She held on to him like he was her favourite teddy bear - although, he really was - and sighed, breathing in his scent. For the moment, they stood there, neither caring to move for any reason. Then, a baby's gurgle reached their ears and they pulled apart.

A few feet away and lying in his buggy, was baby James, smiling widely at Natasha.

Steve chuckled. "I guess he sensed that you came home. He's been napping for the past hour."

"Aw, and he wants some attention from mama, hm?" Natasha picked her son up and bopped his nose playfully. "Hey, kiddo. Are you happy to see me?"

James' eyes were wide and he giggled in response, kicking his feet in the air. It was adorable and his parents laughed at their son's enthusiasm. "I'll take that as a yes." Natasha placed a soft kiss on Steve's cheek, then a kiss on James' forehead before taking him in her arms to hold him.

"I hope you won't be going on any more long term missions out of the country for a while." Steve was joking, but also partly serious, which Natasha could see on his face and hear in his voice. Clearly, he'd missed her just as much as she missed him and that knowledge made Natasha's chest warm.

Gently, she touched the apple of Steve's cheek. "No worries, honey. Fury agreed to only assign me to missions here in the states. At least until James is a toddler. That way, I can work beside you more often, just like the old days. After all, I hate being away from the two best men in my life." James touched his daddy's cheek too, covering Natasha's hand with his tiny one.

Steve grinned. "I think I speak for both of us when I say thank goodness for that."

 


End file.
